mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Grendizer
The follow is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1975 anime series UFO Robo Grendizer. Grendizer Origin Grendizer was created by the planet Fleed to represent the embodiment of the Fleedian God of War. Grendizer is named after the fictional metal "Space Alloy Gren", a metal with similar properties to Super Alloy Z and its derivatives, the hardest material available on planet Fleed and subsequently the main component of its armor. Despite its outer space origins, it still looks similar to the Mazinger series of robots. King Vega wanted to use the robot to conquer the universe and attacked Planet Fleed in hopes of obtaining it. Duke Fleed, Prince of Fleed, stole the mecha back and fled Fleed, taking it to Earth. Grendizer would be revived when the Vegans attacked Earth, and used in combination with the Earth produced Spazer support units to fight back against the invading forces. Statistics *Power Source: Photo Quantum Reactor *Armor Materials: Space Alloy Gren *Dimensions **Height: 30 meters **Weight: 280 tons **Neck Circumference: 7.5 meters **Chest Circumference: 21 meters **Arm Circumference: 7.2 meters **Leg Circumference: 8.8 meters **Arm Length: 10.5 meters **Leg Length: 16.3 meters *Performance **Running Speed: 700 km/h **Maximum Jump Height: 350 meters **Output: 1,800,000 horsepower Weapons and Attacks *'Hand Beam': Grendizer fires a trio of energy beams from the back of its hands. This is one of Grendizer's weaker attacks. *'Backhand Missile': Grendizer can also fire missiles from the back of its hand, from the same opening as the Hand Beam. *'Screw Crusher Punch': A standard Mazinger Rocket Punch attack, Grendizer fires its forearms as the blades mounted on the wrists flip forward, essentially making the attack a flying drill. The Screw Crusher Punch flies at speeds up to Mach 5 and can achieve 4000 RPM. There are also two more variations on this attack, the Screw Punch in which the blades fold at a 90' degree angle or fan shaped look, plus the Crusher Punch in which the blades fold over the fist in a bullet shape. Grendizer also has a normal Dizer Punch which is similar to the Atomic Punch of Great Mazinger and the Rocket Punch of Mazinger Z. *'Double Harken': A weapon mounted in the shoulders, each Harken consists of a crescent moon blade attached to a handle. Grendizer can use one or both harkens in each hand, which is called Single Harken, or combine them to form a bladed staff, the Double Harken. The Double Harken can also be thrown at enemies. *'Shoulder Boomerang': Grendizer launches the Harken blades from its shoulders or Grendizer grabs and throws them like regular boomerangs. *'Hanjuuryoku Storm' (Anti-Gravity Storm aka Rainbow Beam): A ray of rainbow energy which is fired from the red crest on Grendizers chest. In the early episodes it was similar to Mazinger Z's Breast Fire attack, but in later episodes it can be used as an anti-gravity ray. *'Space Thunder': Much like Great Mazinger's Thunder Break, Grendizer can release a burst of electric energy from the horns on its head. Grendizer can unleash up to 60,000 Degree for up to 10 hours continuously. *'Dizer Beam': Regular eye lasers that Grendizer uses when it is unable to use the Hand Beam attack such as when Grendizer is combined with the Drill Spazer. *'Dizer Power': Grendizer runs at over 100% efficiency for short periods of time. Similar to Mazin Power that is utilised by the Mazinger series. *'Dizer Tera Max': Various panels open up around Grendizer's body causing the robot to generate more power than normal. Used once in a manga to activate an enhanced Space Thunder. Spazer *The original support craft for Grendizer, the Spazer is a saucer-shaped craft that allows Grendizer to fly and travel through space. Duke stole the unit along with Grendizer before he fled to Earth. **Length: 44 meters **Length (docked with Grendizer): 50 meters **Weight: 150 tons **Weight (docked with Grendizer): 430 tons **Atmospheric Flight Speed: Mach 7 (max speed: Mach 9) **Space Flight Speed: Faster than light **Weapons: ***Spin Drill: A drill-shaped missile fired from the discs on the Spazer's wings. ***Spin Saucer: The discs attached to the Spazer's wings fly off and sprout blades, turning them into deadly slashing projectiles. ***Melt Shower: The Spazer can fire a blast of highly corrosive liquid from ports above Grendizer's docking port. ***Anti-Radar Mist: The Spazer can emit a purple fog which scrambles radar. Allied Support Units TFO The TFO (Terrestrial Flying Object) is a small support craft built by Kouji Kabuto after researching aliens. It was used initially as a method of communicating with the invading Vega forces. After the initial episode it was equipped with missiles in order to fight with the weaker units of the invaders. It was later destroyed, temporarily replaced with the unarmed JFO (Jet Flying Object) before Kouji switched to the Double Spazer. *Weapons: **Missiles: The TFO's only weapon, where it launches missiles from missile tubes at the front of the craft. Double Spazer A new support craft built as a support unit for Grendizer, the Double Spazer can act either as a capable fighter, or can combine with Grendizer to enable it to fly. It features a Photonic Energy reactor and VTOL fans and is piloted by Kouji Kabuto, the former pilot of Mazinger Z. *Statistics: ** Wings Length: 30 meters ** Weight: 90 tons ** Speed: Mach 4 ** Ceiling: 60,000 km ** Weapons: *** Cyclone Beam: A set of 300,000 volt energy beams fired from the Double Spazer's wings. *** Double Missile: A set of missiles fired from the Double Spazer's main body. The Double Spazer can hold up to 25 of these missiles. *** Double Cutter: The blades on the Double Spazer's wings can be fired as projectiles, either separately or combining to form a V-shaped blade. Marine Spazer A Spazer designed to allow Grendizer to fight effectively underwater, it is piloted by Hikaru Makiba, a young woman who learned Duke's secret and wanted to help him instead of just watching him fight from the sidelines. *Statistics: **Wing span: 25 meters **Weight: 90 tons **Aquatic Speed: 40 knots **Weapons: ***Marine Cutter: A bladed projectile mounted on top of the Marine Spazer. ***Marine Missile: A missile fired from the Marine Spazer's wings. The Marine Spazer carries up to 25 of these missiles. ***Marine Beam: A high-energy beam fired from the Marine Spazer's main body. ***Underwater Missile: A remote-controlled underwater missile. ***Chain Anchor: Fires two chains for towing. Drill Spazer A Spazer designed to give Grendizer underground combat abilities. At the beginning it was piloted by Kouji Kabuto (switching from the Double Spazer when the need arose), but since the arrival of Maria Grace Fleed it has been piloted exclusively by Duke's sister. *Statistics: **Wingspan: 25 meters **Weight: 130 tons **Tunneling Speed: Mach 2 **Flight Speed: Mach 4 **Weapons: ***Drill Missile: The Drill Spazer can fire its drills as projectiles, similar in fashion to the Rocket Punch. The Drill Missiles are used to break through tougher rocks and metals. ***Spark Bomber: A high-energy projectile fired from the fin on top of the Drill Spazer's main body. ***Drill Beam: An armor-piercing laser attack fired from the Drill Spazer's front section. Ultra Submarine Seen in only one episode, the Ultra Submarine is basically a giant Jet-Ski that Grendizer can sit in and pilot. It also has a separate cockpit for humans to pilot it, and it can not fly. *Weapons: **Submarine Missile: Basic Missile/Torpedo attack. **Submarine Drill: A large drill that would protrude from an opening in front. **Submarine Storm: A jet of water that would fire from the same opening as the Submarine Drill. **Chain Attack: Four chains that were fired from four openings below the Submarine Missile opening. Cosmo Special The Cosmo Special is a set of three ships that can combine into one ship for space travel. Unlike the Spazers, it does not combine with Grendizer, but enables the Spazer pilots to effectively fight in space. Piloted by Kouji, Maria, and Hikaru. *Weapons: **Double Missile **Space Beam **Spark Bomber Vegan Vehicles Minifos and Midifos Minifos were the primary attack vehicles of the Vegan Empire, used in blitzkrieg warfare to overwhelm civilian populations. However, against enemies such as Grendizer they prove to be useless. They were capable of firing six blue lasers and a pair of machine guns from their front and a tractor beam from their underside. At episode 52 they were replaced with the Midios, upgraded versions armed with a blue lasers from their frontal structure and a pair of missile launchers from their front. Unlike minifos the midifos were also capable of swimming underwater. Motherburn Motherburn was a large pink battleship that appeared in UFO Robo Grendizer that first appeared in episode 1. Its primary function was to store saucer beasts and minifos. It was under the command of Gandal and Blaki. It was cabale of emitting electromagnetic fog, releasing magnetic mines, firing blue heat lasers from around the body, twelve missile launchers around the body, a laser tower on its underside, and an orange energy beam from the body. A smaller green variation created by the Vegan imperial officials called simply Mothership is used by a saucer beast captain named Gorman in episode 7 primarily to store his saucer beast, Gingin, and was armed with a laser tower on its overside. Sentou Bokokan Sentou Bokokan, also called the Battle Mothership, was a large battleship that appeared in Grendizer that first appeared in episode 28. Much like the Motherburn before it, its primary function was to store saucer beasts and minifos, later storing vega monsters and midifos starting in episode 52 when King Vega moved what was left of the Vegan Empire to the base on the far side of the Moon. It was under the command of Gandal and Zuril. It was able to swim underwater, fire a laser from the underside, use a tractor beam that could pick up objects while it was in orbit, fire electric bolts from its fangs, emit a beam from its underside that could form cyclones, and release magnetic meteors from its mouth. King of Vega King of Vega was the barrel shaped capital ship of the Vega Empire, used to evacuate the military off of planet Vega before it was destroyed and migrate to the Vegan base on the far side of Earth's moon. It was eventually destroyed in the final episode. It was capable of teleporting to other planets, emitting thick pink gas for concealment, an orange electric death ray from its front, erecting an energy barrier, and could fire energy bolts from the sides. Queen Spazer Queen Spazer was the personal battleship of Zuril that often functioned as a fortress that first appeared in episode 60. It was capable of swimming, fire red energy bolts from its mouth, and detaching its head. Saucer Beasts Saucer Beasts (Enbanjuu) are the first monsters of the week from the anime series UFO Robo Grendizer. For the first fifty two episodes of the series the saucer beasts were the primary vanguard invasion forces until they were replaced by Vega Monsters in episode 52 and onward starting with King Gori. History For the first twenty seven episodes saucer beasts were under the command of Blaki and occasionally a Vegan mercenary, although a few have artificial intelligence and can function without a pilot. As of episode 28 saucer beasts started to be under the command of Zuril and possessed more non-conventional weapons, making them more efficient than the ones commanded by Blaki. This partly due to a fatal wound Duke received before the series that could kill him at any time caused by the radioactive material Vegatron, making radiation attacks more lethal as it speeds up the process of Vegatron. The majority of saucer beasts can fly primarily by reverting into their saucer forms, some of which have a buzzsaw hidden in them while in this mode. List of Saucer Beasts UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger Three saucer beasts were used in the short film UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger, all of which also appeared in various Super Robot Wars games. *'Jinjin': Powers include a pair of hooks for arms, a tractor beam on its underside, and a 3-tube missile launcher on the chest. Does not possess a buzzsaw in saucer mode. *'Gubigubi': Powers include its spikes saucer disc arms that can be used in a boomerang-like fashion and spear-like spider legs. Possesses a buzzsaw in saucer mode. *'Koakoa': Powers include flight, energy rays from its three eyes, and is made entirely of energy. It is one of very few saucer beasts without a saucer mode of any kind. Vega Monsters Vega Monsters (Vegajuu) are the second monsters of the week from the anime series UFO Robo Grendizer. First appearing in episode 52 with King Gori, the vega monsters completely replaced the saucer beasts as the primary antagonists for the series. History After the destruction of Vega in episode 52, King Vega and what was left of the Vegan Empire made their base on the far side of the moon and forced the construction of large cybernetic monsters based on actual animals with cybernetic components to form the vega monsters. It should be noted that unlike the saucer beasts the vega monsters were actually capable of applying physical damage to Grendizer. All saucer beasts either originate from the far side of the moon or were constructed in an underwater base that lasted from episodes 60 to 67. Like the saucer beasts, the vega monsters were often piloted, sometimes by vegan mercenaries although some were capable of functioning without a pilot. List of Vega Monsters *'King Gori': Appears in episodes 52 and 53. Powers include strength, horn drill, and thick armor. Is based off of a gorilla and is partly a homage to King Kong. *'Banibani': Appears in episode 54. Powers include levitation, whip head tentacle, sharp talons, mouth flames, swimming, electric shocks from the whip head tentacle, and homing torpedoes from the back. Is based off of a hawk and snake. *'Guregure': Appears in episode 55. Powers include swimming, 3-tube guided torpedo launcher in the torso, size increase, whip tail, and electric pulse in the wings. Is not based on an animal, although it is compared to the Loch Ness Monster. *'Daidai': Appears in episode 56. Powers include burrowing, swimming, grab pincer claws, and blinding foam from the underside. Is based off of a king crab. *'Zamizami': Appears in episode 56. Powers include flight, 3-tube missile launchers in each with, mouth flames, and sharp claws. Is based off of a pterodactyl and resembles the mechasaurus Bado from Getter Robo. *'Budobudo': Appears in episode 57. Powers include burrowing, electric eye bolts, explosive mouth flames, finger missiles, flight, and armored wings. Is based off of a beetle. *'Benibeni': Appears in episode 58. Powers include copying any image it sees using a beam from the eyes, armored hands, far jumping, and mouth flames. Is not based off of an animal, although it looks similar to a chupacabra. **'False Grendizer': Appears in episode 58: Powers include a Spazer, Space Thunder, and Hand Beams. *'Dakidaki': Appears in episode 59. Powers include flight, shoulder spike bullets, mouth tractor beam, remote centipede, abdomen missiles, and hip discs. Is based off of a lizard. *'Zunezune': Appears in episode 60. Is essentially a swarm of cybernetically enhanced rats with an enhanced sense of hearing. *'Guwaguwa': Appears in episode 61. Powers include a horse disguise, a spear that fire missiles and lightning bolts, levitation, 2-tube missile launcher in the torso, super speed, and green horn lasers. Is based off of a centaur and beetle. *'Goegoe': Appears in episode 62. Powers include flight, extending whip fingers, pink mouth flames, shoulder spiked missiles, and an ax in the abdomen. Is based off of a lizard and bat. *'Zumezume': Appears in episode 63. Powers include a right hand sword, flight, yellow eye beam, dual freeze rays on the chest, and thick armor. Is based off of a cyclops and aye aye. *'Gudogudo': Appears in episode 64. Powers include swimming, a vegatron bomb stored in it's mouth, a pink force field from the head fin, pink eye lasers, and four capture cables in the mouth. Is based on a tarantula. *'Zasuzasu': Appears in episode 65. Powers include flight, cloud disguise, claw bolts, armored pincer claws, green eye lasers, constricting tail, retractable head, blue acid from the tail, and thick armor. Is based off of a centipede. *'Waguwagu': Appears in episode 66. Powers include swimming, dual missile launchers on the back, thick tail, spike missiles from the armored dorsal fin, can summon giant robotic sawsharks, and capture cable missiles. Is based off of an iguana. *'Eveeve': Appears in episode 67. Powers include swimming, extending tentacles, electric shocks, and pincer claw arms. Is based off of a jellyfish. *'Raguragu': Appears in episode 67. Powers include swimming, thick shell, and shell spike drills. Is based off of a hermit crab. *'Buebue': Appears in episode 68. Powers include cold resistance, flight, bladed wings, hurricane winds from the wings, and icy breath. Is based off of a yeti and bears great similarity to Pikdron from Great Mazinger tai Getter Robot G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu. *'Gaigai': Appears in episode 69. Powers include flight, mouth flames, thick armor, and an electric curtain beam from the eyes. Is based off of a slug. *'Gabigabi': Appears in episode 70. Powers include flight, ax right hand, twin electric tentacles on the torso, and mouth flames. Is based off of a bat and ape. *'Jigajiga': Appears in episode 71. Powers include flight, torso drill, thick armor, and white eye bolts. Is based on a tiger and bat. *'Gragra': Appears in episodes 73 and 74. Powers include flight, twin torso horn bolts, thick armor, beam absorbing mouth, and mouth flames. Is based on a theropod dinosaur.